Minerva's mourning
by DrewofGryffindor
Summary: Is Professor McGonagall hiding something behind those hawklike eyes and squarerimmed glasses?


**Minerva McGonagall was filing out of a row of seats at Dumbledore's funeral. Harry Potter and his friends were talking down by the lake. Everyone left in silence. Umbridge and Fudge were muttering to each other and looking appalled. McGonagall pursed her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away as she was joined by Lupin, Tonks, Sprout, Flitwick and Nearly Headless Nick. "That was the most decent funeral I've been to" said Nick. "I wish more people would have turned out for mine." "I don't really want people to be sad when I die" said Tonks thoughtfully. "I've found it is almost impossible to find joy in death" said Sprout tearfully, "starting when Cedric Diggory died." "I don't think anything can prepare one for death" said Lupin, "Until they have experienced it." He fell silent. Minerva listened to them talking but was too grief-stricken to respond. Her eyes shone with tears as she thought of all the long talks she and Dumbledore had in his office, and at the staff table. She remembered the walks through the grounds at dawn, and dusk. She and Dumbledore were always close. Of course, Harry Potter was always Dumbledore's favorite student. They had reached the oak front doors. Lupin and Tonks said goodbye to the teachers and walked towards the gates, hand in hand. McGonagall walked up to the stone gargoyle at the entrance to the head's office. "Lemon sherbet" she began, but the gargoyle did not move. She suddenly realized that, as headmistress, she had to make the password. She thought long and hard. She cleared her throat and muttered tearfully, "Albus". The stone gargoyle leapt aside, and a spiral staircase rose out of the ground. Minerva stepped onto it. The staircase spiraled upwards until it struck a landing, in front of two great doors with a brass knocker. She opened the door, and entered Dumbledore's old office. All his prized possessions and special instruments sat on shelves and on his desk. The headmasters and headmistresses snored loudly in their portraits. McGonagall's eyes fell upon Dumbledore's portrait. He sat slumped in a comfy armchair, fast asleep, his half-moon spectacles resting on his crooked nose. Minerva suddenly burst into tears. She was so loud, that Armando Dippet, Phineas Nigellus and Dumbledore woke up. "What on earth is this?" cried Phineas. Dumbledore looked down on her thoughtfully. "What is to be mourned, Minerva?" he asked. Minerva gasped and faced Dumbledore. "Albus, I miss you, I miss you so much. It won't ever be the same." "True" said Dumbledore "However, we may still have wonderful talks. I happen to know that is what you miss most about me." Minerva flushed a violent shade of crimson. "Don't say that" she snapped. "They might hear you!" Armando and Phineas smiled. "It's not as though anyone else will know, Miss" said Armando politely. "If you want to keep this a secret, by all means, it will be kept secret." Minerva grimaced. Suddenly, the door opened, and Slughorn entered. "Oh hello Minerva…" He sounded very nervous. "Hello, Horace" said McGonagall, turning her back on him and wiping her eyes. She preceeded to her new desk and sat down at it. "W-w-what can I do for you?" Dumbledore watched the situation, smiling slightly. "I I well, I was just wondering if possibly you'd like to have a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks with me sometime." McGonagall's eyes widened a bit. She looked at Dumbledore, who was purposely not looking at her. "Well" said McGonagall curtly, "Y-yes that would be lovely." Slughorn lit up. "Excellent!" he bellowed. "I'll see you tomorrow at midday, then?" Minerva nodded and smiled slightly. Slughorn bowed, turned and left the office. Minerva looked up at Dumbledore. "I'm glad you made that decision" he said kindly. "Slughorn has always fancied you." Minerva burst into tears, yet again. The noise was so alarming that all the headmasters and headmistresses woke up. "ABSOLUTELY OUTRAGEOUS!" "We're trying to sleep!" "What in the name of Merlin was that?" "Albus, tell her to stop!" Dumbledore looked across to the other portrait. "No, Dilys, she has a right to mourn if she wishes." He turned his eyes back to Minerva, and as he did so, a single tear rolled down his aged face. **


End file.
